


Yarn!Spike Checks Out the House

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Yarn!Spike [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmmm, how about more silliness with Yarn!Spike?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn!Spike Checks Out the House

“I can't believe I'm the one that bint shipped halfway around the world. I mean, I beat that stupid, coat-less yarn doll every time. Should've counted for something. Best man should win and all that.” Spike didn't think too deeply about those fights. whichclothes had kept putting him and the other Spike into unnatural positions, which his mind was firmly insisting were wrestling maneuvers. 

Spike came to the top of the stairs and pictured himself crawling down step by step. “I don't bloody think so.” He threw himself down. Unfortunately, being made of yarn, he didn't have enough weight to carry him very far so he had to toss himself down the steps five times before he hit the bottom. 

Picking himself up, he saw a couch, covered in a heavy weave of tan and black plaid, a coffee table that was obviously made from pressed wood, and a huge tv. “Ugh,” he said to himself. “Furniture just hasn't been the same since IKEA showed up on the scene.” 

He wobbled into the room and saw movement to his right. Spike looked all the way up to the ceiling and then back down to the floor. The entire wall was covered in a mirror, one with meandering streams of something that didn't really look like gold scattered across it. “Oh, you've got to be kidding me.” 

As he started turning back towards the tv, hoping he could find Passions on, he noticed the movement again. “Hey!” he shouted. “I can see myself in the mirror!” As he wobbled toward his reflection, he added, “Not bad looking for a doll. At least I got the cool coat. Take that other Spike. No cheekbones though. What, has the bint never seen me? Could have used some fingers. How lazy can you– White socks?“ Spike shuddered and quickly looked upwards. “Hair is a bit of all right though. Hmm, mouth doesn't open. Wonder how I'm able to talk mmmph mmph. Mmmph! Mmp mph mmmph!”


End file.
